


And Darkness Will Be Rewritten

by Matchgirl42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity War spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchgirl42/pseuds/Matchgirl42
Summary: A fluff fic to help heal the emotional wounds after Avengers: Infinity War





	And Darkness Will Be Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still working on my in-progress fics, I promise! But like so many others, I've been devastated by the events of Avengers: Infinity War, and wanted to write a fluff fix-it fic to help serve as a balm for both myself and others. So here you go.
> 
> Obviously, but: SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR
> 
> Title from the lyrics of “I'll Keep You safe” by Sleeping At Last, and I advise caution listening to it until you have a better handle on your emotions post-Infinity War.

The war was won.

(But at what cost?)

The gauntlet retrieved.

(To take back the cost?)

Thor stared down at it in his hands.  It looked remarkably similar to the one Odin had held in the vault on Asgard.  But surely that one had been a fake, for here was the real one, with the six infinity stones set like precious gems into its surface.

He sighed, and looked up at his friends that still remained.  They were all counting on him to do this thing, to bring back their lost ones, to bring back all those who had been lost to the Titan’s madness.  And he so wanted to hope.  He _desperately_ wanted to hope.  But a part of him was scared to.  Loki -

 _No._   Do not even _think_ about him not coming back.  _This is the infinity gauntlet._ The Mad Titan proved one thing - it can accomplish _anything._

He plastered a smile full of confidence (that he did not necessarily feel) on his face and slid the gauntlet onto his hand.  It was loose at first - comically loose - and then it began to shrink until it fitted around his hand as close as a glove would.  He stared at it for another moment, and then -

\- decision firmed -

_\- Bring our friends back.  Bring our loved ones back. _Bring back the Vision._    Bring back everyone whose lives were taken by Thanos.  Bring them back.  Whole.  Hearty.  Full of life. -_

He felt a thrumming from the gauntlet, a surge of - something - energy? - that settled around his soul.

_Will this be it, then?  Must I sacrifice myself for them?  If that must be, then so be it._

But the energy stilled as if in surprise, then pulled back.  And then -

_LIGHT_

Light flared around them, too bright to look at.  He heard shouts of surprise and pain from his friends, and then -

The light faded, but there were suddenly more people in the clearing.  A _lot_ more.  First one glad cry went up, then another.  He saw Stephen embrace his friend Bucky.  Saw Rocket gather Groot to him with a sob.  Saw Rhodey pull Sam to him in a hug.  Saw Okoye fling herself at her king.  Saw Peter the spiderling fling himself into Tony’s arms.  Saw the Star-Lord and Gamora embrace and kiss.  Saw Nebula pull them apart only to wrap her arms around Gamora and weep.  Saw Wanda and the Vision, clinging to each other and weeping tears of joy.

But there was no Loki for him.  No Heimdall.  No Valkyrie.  None of his people.

He felt his heart spasm.  _No no no no_.

He refused to believe it.  Refused to believe that he could be the last Asgardian.  Refused to believe that the gauntlet had failed the one who bore it.  He started walking through the throng of people, eyes darting everywhere.  _Surely.  Surely they are here somewhere._

He found himself in a small side clearing.  He sat down on a fallen log there, suddenly too tired to continue.  In a moment, he would keep looking.  He just had to gather his strength…..

“I thought surrender wasn’t in your nature.”

His head whipped up.  There, across from him, Loki stood quietly, studying him.  Loki, whole and complete, with a small smile on his face, as always full of secrets.

His heart surged, but then he remembered.  All the times it had been a trick.  And he wanted _so desperately_.  Would his own mind be playing the trick on him, now?

One way to test.  He reached down towards his feet, picked up a small rock, and threw it.  If he -

Loki caught it.

“I’m here.”

With a glad cry, he launched himself off the log, across the clearing and gathered his brother into his arms.  _Thank you thank you thank you thank you -_

He heard a rustling and looked up.  There were suddenly a _lot_ of people in the clearing with him.  His people.  And at the front of the crowd - Heimdall and Valkyrie.

“We’re all here.”


End file.
